Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a hand stamp comprising a stamp body member and a number of separate stamps connectable to said stamp body member.
More specifically the invention refers to hand stamps of the kind referred to which have a fixed text, for instance the name of a company, and interchangeable texts such as date indications.
Hand stamps of the kind referred to are well known in the art. They are however disadvantageous in that the text of the separate stamps is not visible which means that print has to be made to ensure that for instance the correct date is set and in that the mechanism or construction is complicated and difficult to operate.